


this damn good

by furuya



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Het, Sexual Content, Tail Kink, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furuya/pseuds/furuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon’s tails were incredibly sensitive things and a demon who did not hide his tail may be vulnerable to experiencing shocking pain from even the tiniest of tugs to his tail. It was said, however, that if touched in the right way, it was also possible to feel intense pleasure through their tails; pleasures that humans could not possibly imagine or feel themselves. Of course, when Izumo read about this in her book, she had to experiment. Oneshot, complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this damn good

**Author's Note:**

> Title: this damn good  
> Author: riou.  
> Length: 1867 words.  
> Fandom: Ao no Exorcist.  
> Pairing: Kamiki Izumo/Okumura Rin.  
> Warnings: Tail kinks, sexual themes. R-18.  
> Written: 2nd to 3rd May 2011.  
> (Also known as 'riou is bad at writing het and Izumo's character'.)

Okumura Rin wasn’t sure how exactly he had ended up in this odd situation, but when Izumo’s lips tightened a little around the base of his tail where the unnatural appendage sprouted from the end of his spine, he decided he didn’t much care. His low groan apparently amused the girl somehow and he felt her smirk triumphantly against his flushed skin.

“S-Seriously Izumo, what are you doing…?” Rin asked, slightly breathless.

“Don’t address me in such a way without the proper honorifics,” responded Izumo in a clipped tone of voice as she tugged experimentally at Rin’s tail. He yelped, a sound more of pain than pleasure escaping him this time around. Izumo frowned, thoughtful. “I see. A demon’s tail is an incredibly sensitive thing, just as the book told me,” she murmured, more to herself than Rin. “The tiniest pull causes pain but if touched in the right way you feel only pleasure, as was obvious by your reactions just now.” Looking up abruptly, she affixed him with an intense stare. “I must test you some more.”

Of all things she had to be the most interested in the tail. Rin almost whined in frustration and wished she’d put her mouth to use elsewhere; he’d never received a blow job in his life but damn if he wasn’t curious as to what it felt like. To his disappointment however, Izumo returned her full attentions to his tail despite his protests, though those all but died in his throat when he felt soft fingers dance the length of the wiry thing. He twitched, realising she was concentrating this time on the end of his tail. It almost was like a blow job, he supposed, only in completely the wrong place.

“You’re so perverted,” he muttered under his breath and buried his face in his arms. Izumo pulled his tail some to make it obvious she’d heard the remark and possible insult.

“There’s nothing perverted about this.” Glancing at her briefly, Rin did not fail to notice the light blush dusting her cheeks. “I’m doing this for educational purposes. We’re supposed to learn about demons and, well, you are one. Be helpful and do as you’re told. You’re learning too, here, anyway.” She was acting like Yukio, Rin thought - like a strict teacher. His lips drew up into a pout before she ran the tip of her tongue over his tail and he jerked, moaning out loud. Yukio would never do something like that, was for sure.

And so he reluctantly allowed her to do as she wished, hid his face from view in a failing attempt to muffle his noises, in a desperate endeavour to hide the redness spreading throughout his skin. Even his ears were tinted with a blush now though and she’d barely even started. Rin’s stomach tightened when he realised this.

“Nnh…” He’d always thought his tail could only feel pain, after that Amaimon bastard had yanked at it during their fight, but what Izumo had said earlier was clearly true - it was extremely sensitive to touch and being touched like this…felt _good_. Amazing, even. Izumo had been teasing the tip up until now but then she opened her mouth and Rin trembled, feeling his tail sinking slowly into a tight, wet warmth. “ _Oh god_ ,” he gasped out before biting down on his own arm to try to stifle such embarrassing sounds.

“Let me hear it,” Izumo murmured around the tail, sliding down a little further and then pulling back, mimicking the lewd motions Rin had seen women do in those pornos he had secretly watched when Yukio wasn’t around. His tail twitched in her mouth as she alternated between fast and slow, pacing herself, teasing him, and he felt every little change in speed and tightness around him. It was maddening and yet she seemed content to take her time, and already his pants were exceedingly uncomfortable. He hadn’t been told whether or not he could masturbate while she experimented with his tail, however, and he was unsure about unzipping them lest he incur her wrath.

“It’s embarrassing.” It came out as a gasp as his breath hitched while she took him further inside. At his words she pulled back though and Rin collapsed against the cool surface of the desk he lay sprawled across, shuddering. It wasn’t enough; how dare she stop _now_.

“It’s only natural if your tail is as sensitive as it seems to be, for you to make sounds like that,” she told him quietly and with a frown. “We have to figure out just how much you can take.”

 _Before what?_ thought Rin. _Before you drive me nuts with that mouth of yours?_ She was so sinful and he hadn’t expected it at all; perhaps it was just natural talent or maybe she had practiced on others before but whatever the case, Izumo was pretty damn brilliant with her mouth. A genius, maybe, except that she seemed intent on making it as uncomfortable for him as possible.

“Then at least let me--! Nnh!” Her tongue flicked across his tip again and cut him off and Rin decided not to bother trying to continue, lying on his back and panting as he was toyed with. Instead he simply reached for his belt, the metal clasp clinking as it was hurriedly undone - the noise caused Izumo to pause and Rin froze when he noticed. She sat back in her chair, slowly.

“What are you doing?”

How had he gotten into this again? “W-What do you mean what am I doing? It’s obvious isn’t it?” Rin, feeling a mixture of embarrassed and utterly humiliated, sat up and proceeded to unzip his pants, right in front of the girl. He watched her face uncharacteristically turn a darker shade of scarlet when she took note of his rather obvious erection straining against his underwear. “You knew this would--!”

“The point of this experiment,” said Izumo suddenly, interrupting him and yanking roughly at his tail, “is to discover how much pleasure your tail can take before you orgasm. You’re not allowed to touch yourself.” It was rather admirable that she remained mostly composed and almost entirely serious in this situation, Rin thought, and he found himself half wondering how she even did it. Maybe she was kinkier than she outwardly seemed, derived some form of pleasure herself from treating him like this. Maybe she needed to be in control or it would all become too embarrassing for her. “Get your hands away. No touching.” She swiped at him and he drew back from his pants reluctantly, frowning.

With that she went back to work and Rin was forced to hang onto the desk for dear life, scratching at it as her hot mouth devoured his tail once again. She took as much of it in as she possibly could, sucking gently and in general treating it as if it were indeed the hardened organ between his legs - he was biting his lip and moaning as she slowly pleasured him via his overly-sensitive tail. What couldn’t fit in her mouth, she stroked, palms rubbing softly against the thin, sinuous appendage, fingers tracing delicate paths along especially responsive points and causing him to jerk and cry out openly in ecstasy.

He never knew his tail could make him feel this damn good.

“This is-- fuckin’ amazing,” he groaned out, hips twitching as he tried to resist thrusting at the empty air in a desperate bid for some relief. It was too much, too hot, too wet around him and why couldn’t she just let him touch himself? “Izumo, _please_.” Maybe if he begged enough she’d give in.

Clearly this did not persuade Izumo, however; she reached up and grabbed at his hands, held them away from grasping his erection while she bobbed her head up and down on his tail. All too soon the muscles in his stomach were tightening up and his gasps became much louder, and Rin’s voice hitched up in pitch again. “Izumo, Izumo - stop~.” Even though all he wanted her to do was continue because he was far too close to finishing and if she stopped now he might cry. Seemingly understanding this, Izumo did not listen to his plea and merely increased her efforts.

And it was too much.

With a strangled moan and a sharp thrust of his hips, Rin’s vision became speckled with white and he came _hard_. For a moment he forgot that there was even anyone else present and lost himself to the overwhelming pleasure, drowning in an orgasm more powerful than any he had ever experienced when using his hands. Staring up at the ceiling, he didn’t even realise he’d fallen onto his back again until a good few minutes later when Izumo’s face appeared in his field of vision, leaning over him.

“…Are you all right?”

“Fine~” Rin slurred, still a little giddy. “That was pretty…pretty amazing.”

To his surprise, she blushed. “Shut up. You look stupid.”

He just grinned at her. “Did you learn what you wanted to?” he asked.

“Hmm?” This time Izumo blinked and Rin gave her a confused look as he sat up. Glancing down at his underwear, he wrinkled his nose - he’d have to change into another pair now. “We’re…we’re not finished,” said Izumo, recapturing his attentions. She’d turned a deeper shade of crimson by this point. “That was only once and while we found out that you orgasm pretty easily when your tail is played with like that, we haven’t come up with an average just yet. But we’re done for now.”

“I still don’t remember any of this being on the curriculum.”

“…Extra credit?”

Rin smirked and Izumo frowned and turned away from him, stalking off toward the door. Absently Rin decided he was completely okay with the idea of further experimentation so long as he could experience such mind-blowing orgasms each time. Belting himself back up, he followed Izumo across the otherwise empty classroom to the exit. It was one of the more disused rooms, hadn’t been opened in a long while from the look of things. Rin supposed it would serve as their lab of sorts for the mean time.

At the door, Izumo stopped him. She pressed a hand firmly to his chest. “Tell the others about this and I’ll cut your dick off,” she said, her voice low, a murmured threat. Rin raised an eyebrow.

“What, tell them all about how you suck on my tail to get me off? Hee, that would go down well.” He was surprised she didn’t slap him. She did, however, turn a delightfully bright red.

“It is not to ‘get you off’, it is for educational purposes. Just don’t say _anything_.”

“Fine, fine.” It wasn’t as if he was going to tell anyone anyway, really. For one, who would believe that such a preposterous situation had ever occurred and it wasn’t simply some fantasy of his? For another, he was quite sure that Izumo would try to kill him if he did say anything.

He grinned.

“Although, Eyebrows, you are pretty damn good with your mouth.”


End file.
